Display devices, for example electrowetting display devices, are known. Display elements of such a display device may each include a first fluid and a second fluid immiscible with the first fluid. A display effect providable by each display element is controllable in dependence on a configuration of the first and second fluids, which configuration is changeable using an applied voltage.
During manufacture of known display devices, it is necessary to provide a suitable and accurately dispensed volume of the first fluid in the display elements.
It is desirable to improve a method of providing the first fluid during manufacturing of an electrowetting apparatus.